


Long awaited kisses

by angelicmeteorshower (FatCatInaSuit)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, for sherlockspanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatCatInaSuit/pseuds/angelicmeteorshower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Observation is key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long awaited kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sherlockspanda on Tumblr, this was a real joy dear!

Castiel stared at his thumbs, the joint at the base how it bulged when he bent the digit both ways sideways or how the skin grew taut and pale as the blood ran out of it when he squeezed it. Castiel had never been bored in his long life but now as he sat at the long table in the bunker he was restless and suffering from a _suffocating_ amount of not being able to help.

A muttered, “Son of a bitch..” drew his eyes over to the hunter who was doing research on the computer. Sam was at the library probably falling asleep as he had not felt well beforehand. Cas noticed the well worn line of concentration just between the hunter’s eyebrows. Jaw set hard with frustration but his soft pink tongue poking between his teeth and pert lips. Looking the hunter over he tried to make his staring less obvious but was definitely not succeeding.

Cas counted the freckles on Dean’s cheeks and nose before the hunter drew a hand up and ran his hand through his light-brown halo of hair. That drew Castiel’s attention upward focusing on the soft reflectivity of his hair in this light and then to the back of Dean’s neck where the hunter had just squeezed. Noticing a few dainty curls where Dean had neglected to shave down being so busy lately.

The urge to stroke and feel the little curls was too much and before he knew it he had reached a hand out and felt them humming slightly in appreciation for how soft they were. “Cas?” Dean asked one eyebrow raised.

“Yes Dean?” hand not leaving his neck.

“Whatcha doing there buddy?” The hunter wet his lips and Cas’ eyes darted to the source of motion before looking up into soft green eyes where Dean’s pupils were blown until you almost couldn’t see his iris.

“Feeling the curls at the nape of your neck” he answered honestly.

Dean had looked up to see him and Castiel realized they were maybe an inch apart if that. The ex-angel could feel the hunter’s soft breath on his lips, smelling tooth paste and a slight scent of cinnamon. Castiel was about to pull away but Dean’s eyes were half-lidded and he reached up clutching the ex-angel’s jaw and kissed him feverishly.

Castiel didn’t know what to do, sure he had kissed that woman when he forgot who he was, she was his wife of course he could kiss her, but Dean? This feeling was completely different than the basically exchanging saliva with his wife. It was hot and cold at the same time; time was too fast yet too slow.

Castiel closed his eyes and remembered how to kiss and his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck and they just felt. All other senses felt like they were being blocked out by this intense feeling of touch. Just touching and feeling each other’s lips with their lips, tongue, teeth at times. Stubble scratching both of them just made it all that much better.

Dean parted and looked as if he was about to say, “I’m sorry” but the ex-angel stopped him with a finger to his lips and a stern look. “This do not be sorry for, be sorry for not doing it more.”

Dean had to sit back down because he was laughing so hard.

 


End file.
